like brothers,worlds apart
by shloka
Summary: what happens when jack frost sees harry potter in a basket on the footsteps of the dursleys? does he stay or does he just fly past it? there is no love between them just brotherhood.so no!their not gay!pls rewiew!might add an OC and some love!
1. chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Warning! I'm just a beginner and this! It is not my best so please review to help me improve! So basically this story is about how jack becomes a friend to harry and in some way, a brother. An OC may come later in the story SO DON'T WORRY!

It had been 300 since I last was…well human. I could feel, touch and I belonged in this world. People actually saw me…not pass right through me, I'm Jack Frost and I've been around for a long time. I hold the power to control ice; almost like the guardians I also have a special power. I'm used to being alone...I don't like it, but that's just how I am. Anyways, there was news that the legendary pact of guardians were adding a new guardian…I'm not sure who, but their adding someone...I hope it's the greyhound, cotton tail would like that.

I was casually flying around It was winter, in London. I just love London the weather is just perfect for me. So as soon as the night fell I had to get to work on my master ingenious plan. Something I'm well known for.

Having a little fun.

*smirk*

It was late at night and all the lights were going out, all that was left were the street lamps. I got out my staff and touched all the roofs, almost patting them as I flew high to see the ice spread around the roof in a marvellous design only I could see. I grinned and flew down, I landed softly on an Icy road and started to walk with my staff on my shoulders, when suddenly I heard a loud screech of a scooter or a car, I looked around for the source and finally ended up in a small sector. There was a sign board on the corner lamps, covered with snow. I wiped my hand on the sign to wipe off the snow.

PRIVET DRIVE.

"Huh, never been here before." I said to myself in a curious voice.

I gasped as I saw an old man on the street opposite where I was standing. He wore an odd looking cloak and had a long white beard, just like my hair colour, he also wore a pointed hat. It looked like he was talking to another person, also with a pointy hat, it looked like a woman.

What was happening? Who has a nice little chat at midnight in the middle of nowhere?!

And then finally I laid my eyes on a fat wide thick man with a thick black beard and a heavy brown coat. He was holding something in his arms. It looked like a baby. All this was odd but I was interested in what they were talking about. Unnoticed I flew some feet above them and hid behind a small bush.

"Professor, are you sure you want to leave him here?! I know these people, they are the worst sort imaginable!" exclaimed the woman.

"They are the only hope we have" replied the old man calmly.

He then took out a basket and told the thick bearded one to put the baby in the basket. They all walked to a nearby house and placed the basket in front of their door, what are they going to do to him!? I bent closer to listen, for a while all I heard were murmurs and then I heard "harry potter". The fat one started crying for some reason and I got confused, it's not like I was already confused. They just clicked on the door bell, looked one last time at the boy and walked into a narrow alley where they vanished into the darkness.

As soon as they left I flew to the boy in the basket, I landed softly on the stairs and crouched down to see his face.

"Harry potter huh?"I said as I examined his face which was pale due to the cold but he didn't seem to mind it.

Something very peculiar I found was that he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead it looked new as the blood was still there. He also had a note that was placed right next to his shoulder.

This was so mysterious!, curiosity filled my head with bizarre thoughts as I looked at his smiling face, he was sound asleep. I expectantly looked up at the door and saw that no one replied to the bell that had rung minutes ago. Disappointed I rang the bell again and waited until they would give the boy some shelter from the cold…well basically from me.

I heard footsteps that seemed to be walking towards the door, I stood behind the baby, I got excited and smiled as if I was the guest at the doorstep…

Which luckily I was not because as soon as they opened the door, I was face to face with a plum man who had a thick moustache and rosy pink cheeks with a very angry look on his face. He looked around on the sides of his house and out until his eyes finally fell on the infant that was soundly sleeping in the basket. The look of anger was suddenly replaced with a look of shock on his face as he stared down at 'harry potter' for a while until he finally carelessly picked up the basket and looked around one last time before slamming the door on my face.

Minutes after that I heard a woman arguing with a man and I was surprised that the baby wasn't crying by now, I just shrugged as response and for some reason I didn't want to lose connection with that baby, for some reason I felt different around him.

**AUTHORS NOTE: so what do you guys think? It's not much but it'll get interesting later review! I will post the new chapter probably next week! ;3 **

**Thanks for reading frosties! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:** WARNING! I do not own rise of the guardians OR harry potter. Sorry for grammar I might edit later to see where I went wrong so guys instead of making it Dudley's birthday I made it into Christmas! Please review!

**10 YEARS LATER**

**HARRY'S POV**

I woke up to the slamming of my cupboard sized room.

"Wake up! I SAID WAKE UP! Go and make breakfast! QUICKLY" Aunt Petunia shouted into the small slot that was on my door, and then briskly walked away.

I shrugged and frowned as I got up out of my bed. It was Christmas. I wore my only shoes, which were Dudley's old slippers and got out of my bed. Buttoning up my shirt I reached out my hand for the door and was about to push it when an abrupt force repelled against me and I was shot backwards on to my bed, I hit the wall behind me and hissed at the pain that shot through my head. "Ouch". Repressing the pain i got up and walked into the kitchen.

The first thing that caught my eye was the window which revealed one of the only things that give me the pure joy of Christmas.

Snow.

There was snow everywhere. I couldn't help but smile at what I was witnessing. It was the only thing I looked forward to seeing on this day.

"Thanks Jack frost." I whispered to myself as I walked towards the sink and started flipping the ham slices that were already cooking. I never believed in Jack Frost but I thanked him anyway because of the stories I heard about him being the spirit of winter and how he is the one that brings snow to all towns and all countries. I didn't believe because I never saw him, but I always had a feeling he was the one who gave me the mysterious small ice sculptures every year on Christmas. I peeked behind and saw that the Dursleys were staring at me with a look of disgust and anger. They quickly stopped glaring at me to give their only 'precious' little son a warm and hearty welcome, but he just ran to the Christmas tree to open the presents but stopped for a second and looked at the presents suspiciously.

"How many are there!?" barked Dudley before opening them as he glared at his parents.

"Thirty-six! I counted them myself." replied uncle Vernon with a satisfied look.

"THIRTY SIX! BUT LAST YEAR, LAST YEAR I GOT THIRTY SEVEN!" accused Dudley shouting at his father. I jumped at the response he gave.

Aunt petunia was worried and put an end to the scene by promising Dudley that she will buy him two more presents when they go to visit the zoo. 'We were going to the zoo?' I thought. I wasn't surprised by Dudley's behaviour towards his gifts as he always wants a lot of gifts. He was more spoilt than anyone I have ever seen.

I sighed as I wasn't expecting any gifts. Never have the Dursleys given me any gifts since I was adopted. Last year aunt petunia was kind enough to give me one of Dudley's old sweaters and some boots to protect me from the cold. All the clothes I had, belonged to Dudley. They were eventually passed on to me since it became too small for Dudley to wear.

"Hurry up boy! Bring me my breakfast!"

"Yes uncle." I replied lifelessly. Uncle Vernon was a straight old man and I think hated me the most. I walked towards him with a plate of cooked ham and wished him a merry Christmas. He just grunted and dug into his ham, eating it like a pig that hasn't eaten for days.

"AW! Isn't my Dudley Wudley looking handsome in that beautiful sweater! Vernon! Take a picture!" said aunt petunia sounding like she was talking to a dog. She kept on smiling at him while speaking.

"I'm coming! ...now where is that bloody camera?" said uncle Vernon as he scanned the room for the camera.

"Oh! It's in the store! Potter! Get the camera from your cupboard and handle it carefully!" he barked.

"Yes, uncle Vernon" I quickly nodded and ran to my cupboard room to get the camera, all sorts of junky and old items were stored in my room. Luckily I knew where to find it as I tried to use it once. I peeked inside my room as I was half surprised to find a small toy soldier made of ice placed on the cupboard. I smiled at its accurate and unique beauty. It's not possible that any ordinary crafter could have made these. If you're wondering why I think jack frost gives them to me, it is because these ice sculptures never melt away they stay frozen through the year. I remember on my first ever Christmas I got an ice sculpture which was carved into a beautiful and accurate snowflake. I later on put it on as a necklace. It sounds girly but for some reason I felt different whenever I wore it. I felt stronger and more confident; it gave me strength which was not describable. I still wear it.

I held it in my hands as it was cold to the touch, cold yet pleasant. Most people think of the cold as unwanted, troublesome and even a bad sign but I find it to be very special to me as if I was in some way related to it.

"Oi! Potter! Get the camera! What's taking you so long!" shouted uncle Vernon through the corridor.

I jumped, slightly startled from the noise that disrupted the silence.

"c-coming uncle Vernon!" I replied as I hid the sculpture in a secret box and ran with the camera back to the kitchen. I shakily handed the camera to uncle Vernon, but he just simply snatched it away from my hands and gave me a death glare before turning around and taking the pictures of a well dressed Dursley. Aunt petunia just smiled proudly at Dudley while he was having his picture taken.

After that aunt petunia gave me a few loafs of bread and a boiled egg to eat so we could get going to the zoo. After eating I started washing the dishes only to see a jacket which seemed like it belonged to uncle Vernon, but it shrunk a few sizes down.

"Here you go, wear them quickly. Today is Christmas and I don't want the neighbours to be suspicious or anything like that. Go change and make yourself look presentable."

She gave me uncle Vernon's old grey jacket and some torn jeans that were neatly piled up in a stack.

I simply nodded at the temporary new clothes I got and wore them in a jiffy.

Before exiting my cupboard I looked one last time at my Christmas gift. It made me smile even though it wasn't much I still liked it. We started to go sit in the warm and cosy car, away from the cold, but before I could enter uncle Vernon grabbed me by the shoulder and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Listen up kid. No funny business or no food for a week!" he stressed on the word funny business before roughly letting me go as I jolted back and quickly entered the car.

**JACK'S POV**

"Well I'm happy you liked the gift, took me years to make. Well not exactly years maybe a few days?" I smiled at the kid who was now riding away in the car...to the zoo.

"Hey wait up for me!" I said as I flew straight into the sky with the wind being my other hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: thanks to everybody who reviewed, favorite and followed! This story would have been nothing without your help! And thanks Vashita for the absolutely brilliant idea! ****. Hope you guys like it! Let the reading begin!**

**HARRY'S POV**

"Mother I'm hungry!" complained Dudley as soon as we reached the zoo.

"But dear we just got here, and you had your breakfast half an hour ago?"

"I still want food!"

"Hmm… ok then. Vernon I'm taking Dudley to the nearby hotdog stall, keep an eye on harry." She glared at me sternly before vanishing into the crowd with Dudley.

Uncle Vernon just grunted and started walking into the zoo, I quickly followed behind him. If you didn't know this was probably the first time in three years that I have ever gone out somewhere with the Dursleys. The past few Christmases' the Dursley family would leave me in the house and go out themselves. But I didn't mind as I got some time to myself, I would spend the whole day playing in the snow, making snow castles or go ice skating with my boots on the nearby lake and sometimes even wonder about how my parents died and why was I put into such a cruel family. Was I that naughty Santa? I guess I was because every Christmas we celebrated; I never got a present from Santa, not even once.

"Harry, HARRY! I am going off to the food stalls I want you to stand right here! No moving from this very place. If I see any trouble happening then take this as your first and last Christmas outing ever!"

"y-yes uncle Vernon" I said as he turned around and walked through the crowd finally vanishing out of my sight. I sighed as I walked to the owl exhibits. It was dark and quiet. I guess people didn't like visiting the owls that much. I was not crowded at all only a few people were walking about the area. Out of boredom I started to talk to the owl that was kept in a glass room.

"It's not fun huh. Being trapped in a small room, throughout your whole life? Yeah, same here."

The owl suddenly looked up at me. Did I disturb him? I couldn't have, he can't hear me. Can he?

"Do you miss your family?" I asked softly, trying not to scare the bird.

It nodded and looked at his right. I was a sign. 'BRED IN CAPTIVITY'

"Oh, same here, I never knew my parents either." I replied after reading the sign. Seconds later the strangest thing happened, frost started forming on the glass pane as the frost completely covered the glass. I gasped as the design the frost made. It was absolutely incredible. I couldn't believe my eyes.

*Gasp*

"Mom, look! The owl! It's moving its head!"

Dudley had spotted me and the owl. He quickly ran towards me and elbowed my ribs, pushing me down as I fell hard on to the floor, the pain shot through my ribs as I looked up at Dudley.

"Ouch" I hissed at the pain.

He didn't even look at me. He kept on staring at the owl, banging his hands on the glass to see any reaction. The owl was now annoyed by the banging of the glass and looked away turning his head a complete 360 degrees. I was still furious about Dudley hitting me.

**JACK'S POV**

I almost jumped at the violent act Dudley had done to harry. He didn't deserve that at all. This was it. After all these years of tolerating Dudley, I had enough. My mind was thinking of one thing.

"Mischief"

*smirk*

"Hey! Dudley! You got a little something under your shoes!" I exclaimed as I tapped the floor with my staff, instantly creating a pathway of ice under Dudley. To my amusement he slipped and fell on his butt, screaming loudly at the fall.

"Hey, it's alright that's just the beginning" I said as my smirk grew wider.

I told my fellow wind to give Dudley a slight push so that he had a head start. And by slight I meant a great gush of wind that would swipe him off his very feet.

He started to get up when suddenly the wind pushed him forward as he shot up and started to skate through the crowd. Screaming like a girl. I was flying above him creating a pathway of ice for him as he skidded through people, banging into a few. Until finally I thought it was enough, if I did more I would have felt guilty.

I ended up stopping the track right in front of his father. I 'accidentally' created a slope, which caused him to fly above a few heads and for the finale, hit his father Vernon right in the face. And to add to the funniness of the situation, the hotdog he was holding smashed right into his chubby face, which caused him to cry and scream in pure disgust. The two fell down face flat on the ground as the people around them gasped and seconds later they all burst into uncontrollable laughter.

I turned back to see harry grinning slightly and aunt petunia, frozen and horror struck as if she had just seen a ghost. She became paler than me!

I couldn't help but laugh too. 'Jack now you are DEFINATLY on the naughty list.'

**Authors note: So, what do you guys think? Please review! and I might not update for a long long time because of my holidays( I will be out of town) so for now please review! So that I have encouragement to update the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: so I basically got bored and this is the outcome. A new chapter! I will surely write the next chapter after my long break. **** Hope you like it! And please review so I know that you still read it!**

**And thank you again for all the support you gave me by following, favorite and reviewing!**

**HARRY'S POV**

I tried holding it in. But as soon as the hotdog hit him square in the face. My laughter piled up together and all of a sudden burst out of my mouth, but I quickly suppressed it by grinning uncontrollably. Aunt petunia was just absolutely horror struck; she froze dead in her tracks as soon as she saw Dudley and Vernon, with a crowd laughing at them.

"VERNON!DUDLEY!AHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran through the crowd and bent over to pick up Dudley and then helped uncle Vernon to get up. He yelped as he held a tight grip on his back and Dudley was still crying, covered with ketchup and mustard on his face. I have never seen her so loud and worried about them, ever. My instincts made me run too. As I quickly stood behind Dudley and helped him up. But he glared at me in an unforgiving way, pulled me down by surprise as I fell hard on the floor. He got up and kicked me near my rib, again. The unbearable pain spread across my body as I lay weeping. Why would he do that to me? I didn't do anything! I was after all helping him. He then ran to his father and spoke to him.

"DADDY!" fake tears swelling up in his eyes.

"HE!" he said as he pointed at me in disgust.

"HE DID ALL OF THIS! I KNOW HE DID!"

My heart fell as he pointed at me. Now I was the one being stared at. I couldn't believe him. It was as if truth and justice had left my side and gone to theirs. I started to fall as I sighed at the Dursleys, pleading them for mercy through my bright emerald eyes. I was Begging for justice to be spoken from their mouths for a change. But the right opposite happened. Uncle Vernon gave me his best death glares and he pulled me up, stretching my weak muscles, and dragging me to the car. Away from all the stares that were shot right at us with a few gasps being heard in the back.

For the whole ride the family remained quiet as aunt petunia was glumly and frustratingly staring out of the window and Uncle Vernon was driving stiffly and his teeth clenched throughout the journey. Dudley wouldn't even look at me. Not a single word was spoken. I held back every tear of pain throughout the ride, I was sure I had broken a bone or torn up several muscles in my body.

When we finally reached, all hell broke loose. Uncle Vernon gave me the silent treatment. I watched aunt petunia and Dudley enter into the warmth and coziness of the house. I was also about to walk in as well when a tight hand gripped my skinny and lifeless shoulders and held me back. I looked up at who I thought was the only person capable of doing so. Uncle Vernon.

"Listen up boy." He said, almost in a murderously serious tone.

"Earlier today I said no 'funny business' and you didn't listen to me. I have taken ten and a half years of carrying you as an extra burden, you should be thankful that we even took you in! We could have just let you rot in the cold of the night but nooo we didn't do so. But now I regret that moment…. I regret it more than anything else. YOU ARE A SIN YOU UNDERSTAND! A SIN TO OUR FAMILY, TO EVERYBODY!" he shot back furiously.

"But it wasn't me!" I replied back, for the first time in my life I replied back to my uncle.

"Don't you dare talk back to your uncle! You worthless excuse for a nephew! I don't want you anywhere NEAR the house tonight! UNDERSTAND?! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" he pulled me up by my hair and pushed me to the side as I fell on the icy road scraping my elbow hard.

I hissed at the throbbing pain that shot through my body as I cried uncontrollably. After all these years of abuse that I resisted I couldn't hold it any longer. I just cried alone on the cold road, crouched up like a baby, feeling lifeless as he shut the door behind me.

Hours had passed and I was curled up like a ball next to the now cold engine of the car which provided me with the remains of my body heat. It was close to midnight and I was thinking back on my life as several voices spoke in my head.

'_YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A NEPHEW! You are a sin! A sin I tell you! Nobody likes you. Not one person… who are you harry? Why do you even exist! You are nothing but a burden. Your parents died, because of you...You…you. YOUR THE REASON THEIR DEAD!'_ these voices echoed in my head as I clapped my ears together closing shut my eyes and screaming

"_STOP IT!" "I said stop!"_

I wept, even harder. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't. If the world didn't want me, then why am I still here? I should be in hell, oh wait I'm already in it. I didn't belong in this world. People wanted me dead. I looked up at the bright moon; it was brighter than usual. I used to talk to the moon sometimes.

"Humph….*sniff* if you wanted me dead then why am I still alive? Why? Answer me. ANSWER ME!" I said in a cracked voice as more tears welled up in my emerald eyes as I waited for an answer. Nothing.

"That's what I thought" I said as I slowly and sickly walked into the park and finally reached a dead end, the pond. It was not completely frozen yet, there was just a layer of thin ice covering the needle prickling ice cold water underneath. I gulped as I found it the only way to free myself. I took a step, cracking the ice under me.

**JACK'S POV**

I was skimming the town for places that were not yet iced, When I heard a voice in my head. It was the man in the moon. Wait, THE man in the moon was talking to me? After 300 years of waiting and waiting for a reply he finally spoke to me? Whatever was so important? thought as sarcasm filled my thoughts.

'_Jack, harry needs you.' _

That was all he said, and without a second to waste I shot up in the sky.

"Wind! Take me to harry!" I spoke as the wind created a current which caused me to fly across the dim street lights, and up to the footstep of the Dursleys house. I couldn't sense harry in the house. That was when my heart sank.

"Uh-oh" I said as I searched around the house, near the playground, almost everywhere harry would normally go. Until I finally thought of one last place, 'The Lake' I thought as I flew as fast as I could to the lake. And there he was walking towards the middle of the lake, to the thin ice. He was barely wearing anything and was probably freezing! I was still shaken by how sickened he looked; he looked lifeless and had dark circles, and the very hope that shined in his eyes; it was gone, dissolved into pure dullness. What was he doing? What happened to him? I stared at him in shock.

I started approaching him as I hid behind a tree. He didn't show any signs of stopping, but the cracks in the ice grew wider and wider, and with every crack my heart skipped a beat, sinking deeper into the darkness of my worst nightmares.

I couldn't watch this anymore. I ran towards him and held out an arm signaling him to stop.

"Harry! Stop now!"

That's when I realized he saw me. Harry the boy who I have been hiding from for eleven years almost, thinking he couldn't see me; actually saw me.

**HARRY'S POV**

I stopped dead in my tracks only to witness a teenager with white hair holding a shepherds' staff staring at me. He was standing at the edge of the lake his face visibly shown in the moonlight. He wore nothing but a thin dark blue jacket, some torn pants and surprisingly no shoes.

I looked up at him and instead of thinking him as a stranger; I thought of him as a long lost friend, I felt a strong connection between him. Who was he? And how did he know my name?

**AUTHORS NOTE: so what do you guys think! This one is longer than any of the chapters because I really wanted to show Harry's empathy and sadness and stuff like that. If you would like to suggest ideas please do! I might add them to my story! Ok time for my long break! See you next year! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! And happy holidays! Adios amigos (I don't know why I said that, I just felt like saying it :p )**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: oh my god! Thank you all for your support! I couldn't have done it without you! I'm so happy! So here is the chapter, it's a bit longer than any of the chapters so I hope you enjoy!**

**Trinity Fenton-phantom- Thank you! I really appreciate it! This is happening before jack meets the guardians, but basically before the movie.**

My heart was beating out of my chest now. Harry was my only hope, the only person I could look back at and know that I am believed in. I wasn't going to let him go, no matter what. I stepped a little further up till the point I was a bit more than a meter in front of him. The ice around me was cracking up but it was quickly hardened by a tap of my staff.

"J-jack" he said shivering violently. Despite the situation I was currently in, his voice soothed me and I was relieved that I wasn't talking to the air the whole time.

"I-I'm scared"

My mind was suddenly shaken; I felt a cold rush of adrenalin through my body. And then I saw it, my eyelids shut close and I was seeing something, a memory. It was defiantly not normal and it was a faded scene. My breathing became slower as I was sucked into the memory

The first thing I spotted were two figures, standing on what looked like an icy lake, my experience told me that the ice was on the brink of cracking and shattering into the deep needle prickling water.

And then I heard a familiar voice, I didn't know who it was but I knew that voice from somewhere. It was a soft voice spoken by a girl.

"Jack, I'm scared!"

"Uh, I-it's going to be alright, don't you trust me? Or you think I'm playing tricks on you?" the other figure spoke, but that voice, that voice was _very_ familiar. It was my voice.

I sounded calm but there was a hint of panic in my voice. Before I could think, the little girl spoke up and the scene was suddenly becoming clearer.

"But you ALWAYS play tricks jack!"

"Well, this time I promise I won't play ANY tricks" I said reassuringly to the girl who was still frozen in her spot. Another thing I noticed was that she was standing on a patch of thin ice which was slowly cracking, and she was cautiously looking down at her feet in worry.

I wanted to save her but I couldn't move.

"Pinkie p-promise?" she asked, still shivering.

"Yup, you don't need to be scared! I'm right here... OK, how about we play a game?" I said my tone a bit lighter now.

The girl eyes sparkled and her fear was washed away from her face to reveal excitement.

"OK!" she replied happily

"Hmm...How about, we play hopscotch?!"

"Hopscotch? Ok!" a smile appeared on the boy's face as he grinned slightly at her excitement.

"Ok, you just need to follow me." He said as he cautiously looked around for something.

"I'm-walking-ooo-ooops-ha-ha!" he spoke each word as he jumped on one foot and then on the other and then on both feet at the same time cracking the ice around him until he reached solid ice. I could see that he was trying to make the situation less tensing. The girl was half laughing, half crying before she did the same until the ice under her was cracking rapidly. She couldn't see it but there was panic filling the boy's heart, my heart.

That's when it hit me, in a huge gasp of air I was back to reality and the memory I had was gone somewhere in the back of my brain. I opened my eyes just in time to see harry looking at me expectedly as if begging to be saved. My heart was back to pounding and my eyes were fixed on the ice beneath him.

I knew exactly what to do; I put a fake smile on my face and ignored the panic that was building up.

"h-hey let's play a game" I asked, hoping he didn't think I was out of my mind to ask such a weird question.

**HARRY'S POV**

The way he said that was so casual, I was shocked. I felt a lot better now that somebody cared about me, Even though he was a myth that many didn't believe in. I wasn't too much in shock about meeting him, but knowing that I actually exist in his world made me feel rather _special_.

I was still confused but. Here I was on the brink of dying and there he was asking me to randomly play a game? As crazy as he sounded I had faith in him, I knew he was going to save me. He had to save me.

I nodded in response as I didn't have the strength to speak. Jack's eyes grew wide as he saw my reaction. Immediately after that he said that we were going to play hopscotch. I wasn't bad at the game so I managed to give a weak smile telling him that I agreed. But I was still scared.

**JACK'S POV**

So there was good news and bad news. The good news: harry didn't think I was crazy. The bad news: The ice under harry was about to break any second and I had to get him to solid ice; I had to get him to where I was standing.

"Ok, how about I come there and play with you?"

I wasn't surprised when he just nodded. He must be freezing to death by now; I had to be as quick as possible. I took a deep breath and started hopping towards him.

"Here- I come- aah! - I'm- coming- whoa!"I said playfully. For each word, I took a small jump towards him. I could see his face; he was worried at first and then he just grinned at me. I guess he realized I was the winter spirit. Now I was very close to him, I tightened my grip on the staff, still looking at him and without a second thought; I caught him by the waist and with all my force pushed him towards the ice patch where I was standing. He skidded and fell on the solid ice, he got up as his eyes widened, not at me; But at the ice under me.

My quick reflexes made me fly up as soon as the ice broke apart and sank into the lake. The look on harry's face was priceless as he saw me hovering in the air in front of him.

"Are you ok?" I asked, the moment I said that I wish I hadn't because he started to lose balance and collapsed on the hard ice.

I gasped as I landed next to him and crouched immediately to pick him up. Now that I saw him up close I could see why he was standing on the lake in the middle of the night. He had a fat red handprint on his cheek, and I could see his ribs through his oversized shirt. He was as pale and cold as the snow. He had a few scars on his body as if he had been hit with a cane, a lot, but his lightning shaped scar was still on his forehead, his face looked innocent just like the night when I first saw him as a baby. Tears welled up in my eyes. How could someone be so cruel? Anger shot through my body like poison and went away as soon as I looked back at him.

"H-harry don't leave me" I said softly as my vision was now completely blurred with tears. 'No. I have to stay strong; I have to get him to a hospital, now.'

The wind didn't wait for my command, I was lifted up with harry in my arms as we zoomed past many rows of houses; until we reached the hospital.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: so how was it? I know that the ending was super crappy and not at all organised but I had so much to talk about from jack's point of view that I messed it up horribly :P I hope you forgive me and I promise the next chapter will be better. **** Favourite, follow, and review if you want more! : D thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry if I'm updating years later! I was stuck between ideas! Anyways here is chapter 6! Hope you like it!**

I woke up in cold sweat after yet another dream. It was about my mother. She was just smiling, not talking just simply smiling at me. Her smile, it was warm and hearty, full of a mother's love for her child. The last time I saw her smile like that was years ago. And then she finally spoke to me, something about me being strong and loved. That was all that I remember. As soon as I gained consciousness, I slowly opened my eyes and realised that I was in a hospital room. I could hear nothing but the beeping of a pulse detector and the shuffling of some feet. I tried to get up, but as soon as I puffed up my chest, unbearable pain shot through my lungs and ribs all the way to my shoulder bones. I hissed and slumped back into sleeping position. Immediately after my failed attempt to move, I heard footsteps that were fast and were getting louder by the second.

My worries of the person being a nurse or worse, one of the dursleys were washed away as soon as I saw jack, Jack Frost. He was smiling down at me as he quickly took a seat beside me.

"How are you feeling?" he eagerly asked.

"F-fine" I spoke unsure of my own voice. I gave him a small smile.

"How did I get here jack? I mean the last thing I remember was hitting the ice and then falling into a deep sleep"

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway. Harry, as soon as I saved you, you collapsed and fainted. I was obviously worried so I took you to the nearest hospital. They were kind enough to treat you for free and give you hospitality. I overheard them and they said that you had a high fever, ALMOST had hypothermia and got a broken rib which is currently mending." He said with watery and concerned eyes. I could see guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry harry, it's my fault... if I hadn't done that in the zoo, you wouldn't be like this...I'm sorry."

"Don't cry, it's not your fault...in fact it's you who saved me from that horrid family, twice. Because of you I'm alive...jack, you saved me and I don't know how to thank you."

Without another word he pulled me into a hug, soft so that my ribs don't get hurt. After he pulled back he gave me a wide smile and mumbled a thank you while wiping away his tears.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Of Course you can!"

"How is it that only I can see you, even if I didn't believe in you before?"

"I don't know kiddo; usually people can see me only if they believe in me." He said light heartedly.

"But don't think I don't believe in you jack, it's just that I didn't believe in you before but I still saw you"

"Huh, that's strange"

After an hour of talking to each other, I could see the happiness in jack after finally being seen by someone in 300 years, that's a _very_ long time. I also told him a little about myself and my family, well actually I told him all there is to tell about myself. I trusted him.

Finally he said that he had to visit the Dursleys for a little _tea time_. Both of us smirked before he said bye and flew out of the window. I didn't stop him, because even I knew the Dursleys deserved it. After all every child has a mischievous side. It was late in the night, almost 11:30 and that's when I realised, in 30 minutes, it was going to be my eleventh birthday.

**JACK'S POV**

I could be the happiest person alive (or dead), someone finally saw me. After 300 years, I got someone to believe in me! I was still smiling as the wind took me to the Dursleys house. The cool air was playing with my white hair as I swooped down in front of their house. And I was taken by surprise.

Owls; There were owls everywhere. All sorts of owls were hooting around their house. I couldn't figure out if the roof was made of owls or bricks. And I couldn't imagine how much bird poop they would have to clean up. Since when did they open an owl nesting area around their house? Not only that there were owls on their mail box, a dozen on Vernon's car and a million on their roof.

I ran inside their house and was attacked by something, my eyes were about to pop out of my sockets as I witnessed a thousand letters flying out of their chimney and a couple more violently trying to get in through the main door's mail slot. I forgot all about that as I saw the dursleys crammed up in one corner looking horrified and paralysed, especially uncle Vernon. I burst out laughing as I saw their faces when suddenly one of the letters slapped my face flat. Annoyed I pulled it off my face and read the letter. It was for harry. I nearly dropped it because in the past 10 years of visiting harry, I never saw a letter which was for him. I caught another letter which was flying in mid air and read it. It was the same thing, after catching a dozen I came to the conclusion that all these letters were for harry and harry only. Without a second thought I carefully walked out of the house avoiding the paper cuts and the random owl stares. 'I'll get those dursleys later on' I thought as I jumped up in the air and was caught in a current which took me back to the hospital.

I finally landed on the windowsill and opened the window only to see someone who I saw years ago. It was the thick coated beard guy. The same person who was there the night harry was dropped at the dursleys.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know, this chapter is horribly short, but I couldn't help it! I needed to end that way, but don't worry I'll update very soon! Thank you for reading! And special thanks to all the reviews, follows, and favourites! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know that most of you are probably itching to slap my face, hard. But since school started I completely forgot about this Fanfic and when I logged on again. BOOM, you all gave me some 200 follows, about 150 favourites and 53 reviews! : o ,and I was just sitting awestruck from that. I don't even know how to thank you, you guys are great and I love you for giving me these many likes etc! Again I'm really sorry for not updating! Really sorry! Now without further ado I present to you chapter 7!Enjoy!**

My reflexes acted upon me and I had come into guard mode. I quickly stood in front of the bearded guy and pointed my staff at his big belly. He looked at me in shock, like I was an alien or something.

Wait.

Even he could see me?! I had to make sure by doing silly hand movements and staring at him. Yup he could defiantly see me; I knew so as soon as he pointed a folded umbrella at me and poked my stomach with it. As I stood shocked I totally forgot about harry. I looked back to find a reflection of my face, even harry was as shocked as me. I didn't wait; I quickly asked the big guy the first question that came to my mind.

"Who are you?"

"Well, I should be askin' you the same question"

"I'm jack frost, the spirit of winter"

I could see him flinch a bit from the confidence in my voice, but secretly I was a bit scared of him stamping me to death or worse, sitting on me. But that was just my imagination, hopefully he won't do that.

"Well, if you must know I was goin' to introduce me self to harry over here, when you suddenly popped up from that window over there and pointed yer... umm stick thing at me."

"It's a staff" I said slightly annoyed.

"Wait so even you can see me?!" I asked stupidly, I was still in shock of him seeing me, I wonder if there are more people like him.

"Well, yes I can see yer." He replied thinking I was paranoid.

"Jack! Did you hear that?!" harry spoke as he smiled widely at me.

"Yes, I did kiddo." I said still staring in amazement. All though I still didn't get his name

"Umm... I didn't get your name." I asked excitedly.

"Oh, well" He replied to both of us.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." He spoke proudly as he rested his pinkish purple umbrella on one of the tables

"What's Hogwarts? And how do you know my name?" harry asked from behind. I had the same question in my mind too.

"Hogwarts, harry, is a magical school of witchcraft and wizardry" He said smiling at harry.

I could see harry looking completely baffled after what he said.

"But there no such thing! And even if there is, why'd you come to me?" He asked stuttering with anxiety.

I was just standing between them listening to every word Hagrid was saying until he finally said something that made Harry look completely paranoid.

"Because..."

"Yer' a wizard, harry."

"WHAT!" me and harry both shot at the same time in a loud tone.

"What! I- I can't be, I-im harry, just harry!" He said reassuringly to Hagrid who was now giving him a hearty smile.

"Well, JUST harry have you ever wondered why you could do something unusual, somethin' _magical?_"

NARRATOR'S POV

_And so it began, the dreadful life harry had was going to finally come to an end. Harry received the letter that was going to get him into Hogwarts. And jack too aimlessly followed him, curious to know about this place and even more curious to know if other people could see him. Hogwarts was a place he had never seen in his past years. _

_Harry and jack finally reach kings cross station, with doubtful thoughts._

**HARRY'S POV**

"Jack? Do you really think that Hogwarts is real?"

"I guess so..." replied jack jumping over people to get a better view.

We both were lost in the crowd, trying to find the station 9 ¾ which I knew didn't exist. Was this after all a joke? It couldn't be, diagon alley was so real, so magical it was hard to believe! Maybe I should just believe Hagrid, it's better than staying with the Dursleys.

"E-excuse me sir, but can you tell me where the station 9 ¾ is?" I asked gulping down a lump of disbelief.

"What did ya say boy? 9 and ¾... Don't waste my time!" he said as he huffed and walked away into the sea of people.

"Jack, is this place even real?" I asked almost losing hope.

"I'm sure it is! You just got to believe!" he replied flying down next to me.

Even though no one saw him or believed in him, he still had faith, I was happy to meet him. He was like the brother I never had.

"Everybody's gone Ron! You're going to miss your train to Hogwarts! Now run!

'Hogwarts'

I jerked my head towards the voice; maybe they would know how to get on the station.

There stood a boy and a girl both with ginger hair close to my age, and a plump woman who looked like their mother. This was my chance, if I just go and ask them politely they might show me how to board the train!

"Err...um...miss?"

The plump mother turned towards me followed by the other two. I was relieved when she gave me a warm smile and replied.

"Yes my dear?"

"C-can you tell me how you get on to the...um"

"Get on to the platform? to Hogwarts?"

A rush of relief and happiness burst into my body as soon as she said 'Hogwarts'

"Y-yes please!" I replied happily. Wait... where did jack go? Oh no.

"Well all you have to do I go through that brick wall. Now, don't worry! Its Ron's first time to Hogwarts too!"

At first it was hard to believe, but since I got that letter I started believing everything someone said to me. Funny isn't it?

I just gulped as response before turning my trolley and facing the wall. I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on the trolley. Where was jack? Did he get lost? I couldn't leave without him.

"Oi! Harry! Wait for me!" I heard a voice which was running towards me, he couldn't stop now and was about to push me into the...CRASH!

The last thing I saw was the ginger girl smiling at me. I started entering the wall with jack pushing my back. There was a moment where it was too dark to see, but after a fraction of a second I was on a station with an old fashioned steam train whistling and hundreds of witches and wizards getting ready to board the train. I was at the station 9 ¾.

**AUTHORS NOTE: so what do you guys think? I'm still stuck between making Ron evil or good. If you really want to read the next chapter you have to review and tell me if you want Ron to be evil or not! : P **

**p.s I'm not sure when ill post the next chapter so...till then please review and favourite and follow! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: IM SORRY! For not updating (again D:) **

**So I decided to make Ron evil, just so you know.**

**ENJOY!**

The train was moving smoothly across lakes and forests, heading to Hogwarts.

Here I was going somewhere I could start a new life away from the dursleys, away from all the pain I went through.

Luckily the boy I met earlier near the station shared a cabin with me.

We had plenty of space to our selves and it seemed quite cozy inside.

"My name's Ron, Ron Weasley" He said with a smile as he finished stacking his luggage and sat down with a satisfied sigh. "What's yours?"

"Harry potter" I said nervous of my own voice. I returned him a smile to ease things out. After all this was the first ever friend I had in a long time.

His face suddenly tensed as he looked at me like I was an alien or something.

"Y-your H-harry potter! D-does that mean you have the umm…the scar?" he whispered the last two words leaning forward while I grinned.

I pulled back my hair to reveal the lighting shaped scar that was quite famous amongst the wizards. As Hagrid said that I was the only one who was still alive after volde- 'he who must not be named' s curse

The rest of the train ride was quite fun! Except for the fact that jack had left the cabin out to explore the others because he was slightly disappointed that Ron couldn't see him. I was about to follow him out but he seemed all right so I just sat down with Ron. Besides, leaving Ron might cause a big risk in our friendship. 'Sigh' I guess I'm thinking about this too much.

Through the journey we talked a lot and he told me about how he likes a sport called 'Quiddich' which I was slightly eager to learn. Even I told him some things about me, in fact I told him all there is to know about me. I felt happy to know I have a new friend. Someone I can trust. Besides jack of course.

"So where exactly are you from?" Asked Ron while munching on his red liquorice wand.

I couldn't let him know about my relation with the horrid dursleys, he would probably never talk to me again. 'Wait what?'

"Umm… somewhere in London-" before I could finish I heard a voice.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost it" said a soft yet nagging voice at our cabin door, it was a girl, close to our age already wearing her uniform. She had the bushiest mess of hair I had ever seen. She looked quite smart and was probably a new student to Hogwarts as well.

"No, I haven't" Said Ron with a bored look on his face. I probably looked dumb because my face was just plainly observing, not realizing it was being observed as well. "Have you?" she said as she looked at me, expecting an answer. "Umm…"

SCREECH! There was an abrupt halt in our journey. The train just stopped and everything fell silent. My breathing also went silent as the lights around us flickered simultaneously. Ron gulped as he moved closer to the window and saw something.

I helped the girl up as she had stumbled down from the force of the sudden halt. "Thanks" she replied as she got up and started dusting her skirt with her hand. The only light source we had was the typical dimly lit sky that was shone through the windows.

"H-harry, there's something moving out there" he said terrified just by its shadow. I gulped as even I tried to peek through the chilled window. I sat back down, as I couldn't see anything. It was too foggy outside. 'Where was jack? He always gets lost when I need him' without him I felt defenseless for some reason. "We can't be there yet, there's still half an hour left!" the girl spoke complaining. Before I knew it she closed the cabin doors with a quiet pull and sat down beside Ron. He just shrugged and moved closer to the window.

"AAAHH!" chills shot down my spine and legs giving me Goosebumps. "Who was that?" I said breathing heavily. "I-I don't know but I'm scared!" said the girl, panicking.

Thump...thump…thump…thump.

Someone or something boarded the train.

"AHHH!" "EEEPS!" "what is that!" the screams and cries became louder and louder as 'it' approached us. My heart started beating faster. 'Was this a bad idea? Yeah right Hagrid, this is NOT safe at all'

NEIGH!

We all shook from the heart clenching sound of…an animal?

Even thought it was an animal, I automatically became terrified of it and sank back in my seat. When it spoke again I realized, it sounded like an animal, but one with no life, something filled with _fear_. It was as if it was a form of fear itself.

Then finally, I saw a glimpse of it, as it magically opened our cabin doors. It had a body made of small particles of what looked like metallic sand, except black and shiny, as if magnetized to the body's core, and mercilessly dark eyes of deep yellow, almost glowing around the dim light. I was simply paralyzed in my spot as it huffed out humid steam from its nostrils and seemed to be blindly searching for something in our cabin.

Still shocked I managed to turn my head slightly to see the faces of the two sitting opposite me. The girl looked terrified and was holding in an urge to scream, and Ron was just like me, frozen in his spot looking at the creature as if it was out of this world (despite his world being out of the ordinary).

"NEEEIIGH!" the horse then 'smelled' each of us, I don't know why.

First was Ron, he was more terrified than ever if you ask me, and I was desperately looking around from the corner of my eyes searching for something or possibly someone.

Then came the girl, the horse did smell her, but unsatisfied moved to the next living thing he could see

Me.

Hopefully he would also let me go, whatever he was looking for, couldn't possibly be in me, because I just got introduced to this world of witches and wizards. But, no the exact opposite happened, the 'horse' gave out another loud sound and raised his two front legs, now half in the air it was certain that I was going to be smashed to a plump. Everything suddenly slowed down.

"Harry! NO" said Ron but the horse seemed to pay no attention to him whatsoever.

I braced myself by putting both my weak arms out in front of my face forming a cross. With no chance of survival, I began thinking of why he came only to me.

Finally zapping out of the slow scene, the horse's hooves hit my arm as I fell back onto the floor. The pain shot through my arm like an electric shock, which then became numb.

I was already losing balance and I knew I was going to faint.

I heard another voice shouting a muffled "HARRY!" at me.

"NO!"

Now my eyelids were half open as I saw a zap of bright blue light, and then before completely going unconscious; a glimpse of the person I needed the most, Jack.

**AUTHORS NOTE: There you go! Now before all of you kill me I just wanted to tell you that I am also a student, who has A LOT of crap to finish, my boards are also coming soon so yea : p**

**BUUUTT! Before you go back to other fanfics, I just wanted to thank literally all of you from the bottom of my heart for supporting me and cooperating with my late updates: P I don't even deserve these many reviews or favs or follows but thanks a bunch for it **

**I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M UPLOADING NEXT, SO JUST SO YOU KNOW IT'S DEFINITELY NOT REGULAR.**

**Review, favorite, and follow for more! : D**

**kaybye**


End file.
